Le Bracelet de glace
by mearra
Summary: À son 18e anniversaire, Sarah reçoit un cadeau de son père. Pour Sarah, ce cadeau sera-t-il sa joie ou sa perte.


J'aimerais remercier Melior et MelodyLou pour leurs bons commentaires. C'est ma première histoire sur ce site. Merci beaucoup à vous car c'est ce qui m'a encouragé à écrire une histoire. J'attends vos commentaires.

* * *

Par un beau matin du mois de Juillet, Sarah se levait à tous les matins au bruit des petits oiseaux qui venaient chanter sur l'arbre à côté de sa chambre. Sarah avait aménagé dans un somptueux appartement situé dans le même quartier de son père et Karen. Elle avait aménagé non loin du collège où elle suivait sa formation en littérature et ainsi pouvoir continuer à s'occuper de son petit frère Toby. Elle avait toujours aimé les livres. Pour elle, les livres étaient le meilleur passe-temps ainsi que ces cours de Tai Chi, qu'elle pratiquait 2 fois par semaines, pour évacuer toutes les pensées négatives, la colère et le stress quotidien.

Pendant sa deuxième année, elle suivait un stage de 6 mois pour une grande firme d'édition de magazine où sa tâche principale était d'écrire et de corriger des textes. Ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit que Sarah avait connu jusqu'à maintenant. Beaucoup de stress, des délais de livraisons serrés et souvent un patron en colère pour une publicité décidée à la dernière minute.

Pour Sarah, toutes ces relations avec les garçons n'étaient pas comme elle pensait. Toby était âgé de 4 ans. Après les événements du labyrinthe, la relation entre Sarah et Toby s'étaient grandement améliorée. Sarah se sentait à l'aise de confier à son jeune frère toutes ses joies mais aussi toute sa colère et sa tristesse. Sarah passait beaucoup de temps avec son jeune frère mais aussi avec ses amis du labyrinthe. Chaque semaine, elle invitait Hoogle, Ludo et Sir Didimus pour un peti afin de discuter de tout et de rien. Sarah prenait quelques heures à faire la cuisine avant que ces amis arrivent.

Heureusement cette année, quelques jours avant son anniversaire, rien ne se passa sans incident. Elle allait travailler en évitant autant que possible certain de ces collègues masculins, l'heure du midi tranquille dans son bureau au lieu de sortir comme elle le faisait d'habitude, et puis conduire jusqu'à la maison afin de cuisiner un repas santé et manger très tôt pour ainsi avoir une pause de détente en lisant soit un livre ou avec une séance de Tai Chi avant de finalement se coucher.

La veille de son anniversaire, un peu avant la pause du midi. Son père arriva à son travail. Son père arrivant d'un congrès à l'extérieur de la ville. Robert fût escorté par la réceptionniste jusqu'au bureau de Sarah.

- Bonjour Papa ! dit Sarah à son père - contente de te voir après tant de semaines.

Sarah quitta son siège afin d'aller embrasser son père.

- Bonjour ma chérie, comment se passe ta journée ? demanda-t-il à sarah

- Très ordinaire et j'ai hâte qu'arrive 5h, c'est très tranquille depuis 2 jours. Raconta sarah à son père.

Robert sortit de son veston une belle petite boîte la déposa sur le bureau de sa fille.

- Bon Anniversaire Sarah ! dit son père.

Sarah fut très surprise de voir la belle petite boîte. Elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir afin de voir un très beau bracelet. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant cette œuvre d'art. Jamais elle n'avait vu un tel chef-d'œuvre fait à la main. Tous les détails qui se retrouvaient sur le bracelet. Le bracelet était doré, avec des écritures anciennes en argent. Des lueurs bleues semblaient danser à l'intérieur. On pouvait voir de belles petites perles en diamants. Les écritures lui rappelaient quelques choses qu'elle avait vues par le passé.

- Merci Beaucoup ppa, il est vraiment magnifique, mais où as-tu trouvé une telle merveille. Demanda Sarah à son père

- Je l'ai trouvé lors d'une visite d'un kiosque de marchant d'art lors de mon voyage d'affaire à Venise. C'est un bracelet qui a été fait à la main par des artisans d'un petit village. On m'a dit que ce bracelet portera bonheur et amour à celui qui le porte. Raconta Robert à sa fille.

- Merci dit Sarah en embrassant son père et en continuant de regarder son cadeau.

Robert aida à mettre le bracelet sur le poignet de Sarah. Il était très content de voir que sa fille aimait son cadeau. Avant de partir, il lui demanda de venir à la maison pour le souper car il y a une nouvelle à discuter en famille. Sarah accepta avec plaisir l'offre de son père.

Tout au long de son travail, Sarah se demanda la nouvelle que son père désirait parler au souper. Il était venu à son esprit que sa belle-mère serait enceinte d'un autre enfant, qui pourrait mourir ou même qui serait partit pour plusieurs années. Elle décida d'arrêter de trop penser et de continuer son travail.

Lorsque 5h arriva, Sarah se leva de sa chaise, décida de faire un petit ménage de son bureau et prit ses clés de voiture ainsi que son sac à main. Avant d'arriver à la maison de ses parents, elle décida d'arrêter pour acheter une bouteille de vin.


End file.
